hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 27 (Animals)
Animals is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE and Chats make a rainbow tree for a lorikeet. *CHARLI tries to reach for a rainbow. *NATHAN pretends to be a bowerbird and then he makes a bower of all the blue things he finds. *CHARLI wonders why the is sea blue. *TIM makes a song for a peacock (Nathan). *CHARLI dances to Indian music. *KATHLEEN watches at colours of the sea and hides some sea creatures there. *CHARLI hides herself around her space. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a zebra (Tim) that escapes from the zoo, the zoo keepers (Kellie and Nathan) look for him everywhere, but the zebra hides very cleverly until he gets hungry and asks a girl (Kathleen) for a lunch. Gallery Kellie_S7_E27.png Charli_S7_E27_1.png Nathan_S7_E27.png Charli_S7_E27_2.png Tim_S7_E27.png Charli_S7_E27_3.png Kathleen_S7_E27.png Charli_S7_E27_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E27.png Trivia *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. Songlets ;Word play Rainbow lorikeet flying high Is that a rainbow tree I spy? Rainbow lorikeet flying low To the rainbow tree I go Rainbow lorikeet in a rainbow tree Rainbow lorikeet is there room for me? Rainbow lorikeet flying high Is that a rainbow tree I spy Rainbow lorikeet flying low To the rainbow tree I go Rainbow lorikeet in a rainbow tree Rainbow lorikeet is there room for me? ;Body move #01 Jump up, for a rainbow Reach up, for the sky Jump up, for a rainbow Jump up really high. Jump, squat, for a rainbow Reach up, for the sky Jump, squat, for a rainbow Jump squat really high. Star jump, for a rainbow Star jump for the sky Star jump, for a rainbow Star jump really high. ;Shapes in space We’re birds of a feather We’re birds who love to dance Flap our wings and shake our tails And do a fancy prance Swishing side to side Step and stomp the ground Fluff up all the feathers Now turn around and round Wear your dancing shoes And bring something blue Get ready and hop Do the birdhouse bop Yeah, wear your dancing shoes And bring something blue Get ready and hop Do the birdhouse bop. We’re birds of a feather We’re birds who love to dance Flap our wings and shake our tails And do a fancy prance Swishing side to side Step and stomp the ground Fluff up all the feathers Now turn around and round Wear your dancing shoes And bring something blue Get ready and hop Do the birdhouse bop Yeah, wear your dancing shoes And bring something blue Get ready and hop Do the birdhouse bop. ;Body move #02 It's a beautiful day and the sky is blue I wish I knew why the sea is too Sky blue up high and deep blue the sea Happy and free, deep blue the sea. It's a beautiful day and the sky is blue I wish I knew why the sea is too Sky blue up high and deep blue the sea Happy and free, deep blue the sea. ;Making music Here comes the grand peacock Stand back, stand back Most amazing bird on the block Stand back, stand back Colours glimmering Flashing shimmering Stand back for the grand peacock. Here comes the grand peacock Stand back, stand back Most amazing bird on the block Stand back, stand back Colours glimmering Flashing shimmering Stand back for the grand peacock. Here comes the grand peacock Stand back, stand back Most amazing bird on the block Stand back, stand back Colours glimmering Flashing shimmering Stand back for the grand peacock. ;Body move #03 No Songlet ;Puzzles and patterns There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea A place to rest, that’s just for me There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea And when I want to hide, then you can’t see me. There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea A place to rest, that’s just for me There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea And when I want to hide, then you can’t see me. There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea A place to rest, that’s just for me There’s a place for me at the bottom of the sea And when I want to hide, then you can’t see me. ;Body move #04 Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again Simon says move faster now If he sees you stop, you're out Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again Hide your eyes and count to ten Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again And again and again and again Find you again and again and again and again ;Sharing stories I wonder where I’ll go today I wonder who I’ll see The zoo is great, but I can’t wait So come explore with me. I wonder where I’ll go today I wonder who I’ll see The zoo is great, but I can’t wait So come explore with me. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about lorikeets Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about bowerbirds Category:Ep about bowers Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about peacocks Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about zoo Category:Ep about lunch Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about hunger Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about music